


Death Star Perpetual Calendar

by kuzzzma, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, Crafts, Crafts and Games - Papercraft Template(s), Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Download Available, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Paper Craft, WTF Kombat 2021, papercraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: "Вечный календарь" в виде Звезды Смерти для вашего рабочего стола.Выкройка и инструкция прилагаются.Perpetual papercraft Death Star calendar for your table.Pattern and how-to instructions included.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Death Star Perpetual Calendar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perpetual Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760359) by erico for Canon Creative Park. 



> Кастомизированная выкройка от Canon Creative Park.  
> Размеры: ~16 x 14см, автор печатал выкройку в уменьшенном масштабе: 2 на лист, готовый результат - 68% от итогового размера - 12 x 10см

[ ](https://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/M2dB7)

[ ](https://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/M2K5z)

[ ](https://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/M2bcE)

[ ](https://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/M2mFj)

### В интерьере:

[ ](https://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/M2ooN)

[ ](https://www.photo.private-universe.net/image/M22vB)

## Pattern:

[Download](https://www.blog.private-universe.net/2021/02/28/papercraft-death-star-perpetual-calendar/)


End file.
